vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Klaus und Katherine
'Die antagonistische Beziehung zwischen dem ursprünglichen Hybriden Niklaus Mikaelson und dem kurierten Vampir/Hexe-Doppelgänger Katherine Pierce.' Anfangs war Klaus freundlich zu ihr, aber als Katherine herausfand, dass er sie für das Opfer brauchte, rannte sie weg. Sie tötete sich mit Roses Blut in ihrem System, und als sie aufwachte, ernährte sie sich von Roses Mitbewohnerin, um ein Vampir zu werden. Sobald Katherine sich verwandelte, wurde ihr Blut für Klaus unbrauchbar, da er das Blut eines menschlichen Doppelgängers brauchte. Klaus' Rache bestand darin, Katherines ganze Familie zu töten. Sie trafen sich 1492, nachdem Katerina (Katherine) von ihrer Familie wegen eines unehelichen Kindes entlassen worden war und aus ihrem Haus in Bulgarien verbannt wurde. Sie emigrierte nach England, wo sie Elijah und Klaus traf, die zu dieser Zeit Adlige waren. Sie befreundete sich für kurze Zeit mit ihnen, aber sobald sie ihre Absichten mit ihr erfuhr, rannte sie davon und nahm den Mondstein mit. Sie wurde Vampirin, nachdem sie Rose dazu verleitet hatte, ihr Blut zu trinken. Später fand Klaus ihr Dorf in Bulgarien, wo sie geboren wurde, und schlachtete ihre ganze Familie ab, da sie seine Pläne vereiltet hatte. In der gesamten The Vampire Diaries-Serie Staffel Zwei Klaus hatte Isobel gezwungen, Katherine zu seinem Hexenmeister Maddox zu bringen und Katherine für ihn zu holen. Er offenbart sich Katherine in ''Geliebte Feindin. In Der letzte Tanz erhält Klaus - der noch in Alarics Körper war - Informationen über Elena und ihre Freunde. Dann zwingt er Katherine, sich zu verletzen, indem sie ein Messer in ihr Bein steckt und es immer wieder wiederholt. Später bittet er sie um ihre Meinung, welches Hemd sie zum Tanz tragen sollte. Er wird von den vielen Waffen in Alarics Apartment überrascht und fragt sie, wer Alaric ist. In Klaus wird gezeigt, wie Katherine und Klaus sich 1491 getroffen haben. Damon holt etwas Eisenkraut für sie, damit sie aufhören kann, von Klaus gezwungen zu werden. In Der letzte Tag fragt Damon Katherine, wo Klaus Caroline und Tyler gefangen hält. Sie antwortet mit der Adresse. Klaus kehrt zu Alarics Apartment zurück und ist Katherine gegenüber misstrauisch. Er zwingt sie, ihm zu sagen, was sie getan hat, aber während sie Eisenkraut nimmt, kann sie lügen. Er ist immer noch misstrauisch und "zwingt" sie, ihr Armband auszuziehen, zum Fenster zu gehen und im Sonnenlicht zu stehen. Katherine muss es tun und schreien. Schließlich glaubt Klaus, dass sie gezwungen ist und sagt, dass sie etwas für ihn tun muss. Klaus zwingt Katherine später, Jenna anzurufen, damit er seinen Vampir für das Opfer holen kann. In ''Auferstanden von den Toten'' beißt Klaus Katherine, damit er Stefan das Heilmittel eines Werwolfbisses zeigen kann. Nachdem Stefan dem Plan von Klaus nachgegeben hat, sagt der Hybrid Kat, er solle Damon das Heilmittel bringen, da er bald an einem Werwolfbiss sterben werde. Katherine rennt schnell weg, weil sie Eisenkraut getrunken hat und nicht mehr gezwungen werden kann, auch nicht durch den mächtigen Klaus. Trotz dieser Tatsache gibt Katherine Damon das Heilmittel und rennt aud Mystic Falls weg, um sich vor Klaus zu verstecken. Staffel Drei In Stefans Geheimnis taucht Katherine in der Nähe von Klaus und Stefan auf. Sie spricht mit Stefan über eine Zusammenarbeit mit ihm, um einen Weg zu finden, um Klaus zu töten, aber Stefan lehnt dies ab. Also beschließt Katherine, einen neuen Plan zu erstellen, und macht mit Damon einen Roadtrip, um einen sehr alten Vampir namens Mikael zu befreien, der behauptet, dass er Klaus töten kann. Sie werden später erfahren, dass Mikael der Stiefvater von Klaus ist. In ''Die Homecoming-Party'' gibt Katherine vor, dass sie Elena ist und trifft Klaus auf einer Party in Tylers Haus. Sie reden und es ist offensichtlich, dass Katherine ziemlich nervös ist. Klaus ist am Anfang flirty, was zu einer Warnung wird, dass sie versuchen könnten, ihn zu töten, aber irgendwann wird es nicht funktionieren. Am Ende scheitert der Plan, wie Klaus es vorhergesagt hatte. Katherine ermutigt den jetzt befreiten Stefan, sich an Klaus zu rächen. Danach verschwindet Katherine wieder. Staffel Vier Das Rennen um das Heilmittel, um den Status des Vampirismus zu beenden, ist vorbei, als Katherine überraschend erscheint und das Heilmittel von Elena zwangsernährt wird. Bald danach findet Klaus das heraus und möchte sie noch mehr als je zuvor finden. Er glaubt, dass sie ihn zwingen wird, das Heilmittel zu nehmen, damit er verletzlich ist und endlich getötet werden kann. In Wirklichkeit will Katherine mit Klaus verhandeln, um ihre Freiheit wiederzugewinnen: Sie wird ihm für ihre Freiheit das Heilmittel geben, damit er damit machen kann, was er will. Für diese Verhandlungen braucht sie Elijah, der sich von ihr abwendet und sich weigert, Klaus das Heilmittel zu geben. Daher lehnt Klaus Katherine ihre Freiheit ab, der daraufhin einen speziellen Brief an Klaus schickt: "...während ihr Jungs eure Probleme löst, habe ich ein letztes Angebot für dich. Ich habe Wind von einer Hexe in New Orleans namens Jane-Anne Deveraux bekommen, die etwas gegen dich im Schilde führt. Spür sie auf. Was sie zu sagen hat, wird dich so tief erschüttern, dass die Jagd auf meine Wenigkeit deine geringste Sorge sein wird. Es waren lustige 5 Jahrhunderte, Klaus, aber ich habe auf der Flucht vor dir zu viele gute Schuhe abgelaufen. Liebe und Hass, Katerina" Als Klaus in New Orleans war, hat Katherine ein Gespräch mit Rebekah, in dem sie zugibt, dass Klaus und sie dasselbe sind: "Wir manipulieren, wir dürsten nach Macht, wir kontrollieren, wir bestrafen, aber unsere Handlungen werden von einem Einzelnen bestimmt Platz tief im Inneren: Wir sind allein ... und wir hassen es. " In Die lebenden Toten und in Abschlussfeier will Katherine die Unsterblichkeit von Silas erreichen, damit niemand sie jemals mehr erschrecken kann. Aber es ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und Katherine wurde menschlich. Die Frage ist also: Wenn Klaus herausfindet, dass sein früherer Doppelgänger wieder sterblich ist, wird er sie dann als neue Blutquelle verwenden, um eine neue Armee von Hybriden zu schaffen? Staffel Fünf Klaus kehrte nach Mystic Falls zurück, als er von Damon informiert wurde, dass Katherine im Sterben liegt. Caroline Forbes hielt ihn jedoch von seinen ursprünglichen Plänen ab, zu sehen und sich über ihren Tod zu freuen. Trivia * Katherine war der nächste Doppelgänger nach Tatia; eine Frau, in die Klaus verliebt war und die mit Katherine identisch war. * Katherine wurde zuerst von Klaus "genommen", als sie ein Mensch gewesen war. * Katherine war über fünfhundert Jahre lang das Ziel von Klaus' Hass gewesen, nachdem sie sich verwandelt hatte, um seinen Plänen zu entgehen. ** Aus Rache für die Zerstörung seiner Pläne schlachtete Klaus die ganze Familie von Katherine. *Katherine rannte über fünfhundert Jahre vor Klaus weg. *In ''Das Schlüssel-Rätsel'' (eine Folge der Serie The Originals) wird eine Rückblende von Hayley und Klaus gezeigt, und sie versuchen herauszufinden, welchen Namen sie ihrer damals neugeborenen Tochter geben sollen. Als Hayley den Namen "Katherine" vorschlägt, antwortet Klaus mit "Gott, nein", was darauf hindeutet, dass er möglicherweise an Katherine Pierce gedacht hat. Galerie btsklaus.jpg klaus-the-vampire-diaries-150x150.jpg katherine-vampire-diaries-150x150.jpg klaus-vampire-diaries-150x150.jpg elijah-vampire-diaries-150x150.jpg KatherineKlaus3.jpg klaus-and-katherine-480x352.jpg 283px-VD_2x18_04.jpg|Klaus zwingt Katherine sich ein Messer ins Bein zu rammen. Katherine dancing drunk.jpg|Katherine tanzt betrunken in Alaric´s/Klaus Wohnung tvd-katherine-klaus.jpg Katherine verbrennt.jpg|Katherine verbrennt in der Sonne klaus-katherine-stefan-vampire-diaries-2x22-copy.jpg klaus-bites-katherine-vampire-diaries-2x22-copy.jpg|Klaus beißt Katherine Siehe auch en:Klaus and Katherine Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Romantische Beziehung Kategorie:Verfeindete Beziehung